Saving Agent Brown
by Citti Kitty Monroe
Summary: What if Agent Brown wanted revenge on Smith for deleting Agent Jones? There is NO SLASH, but there is bad language and some violence. There are no sexual interactions.
1. The only female Agent

Saving Agent Brown Citti Monroe  
  
Disclaimer: do not own The Matrix, Agent Smith, Neo, Morpheus, Agent Brown, Agent Jones, Glitch, or any other characters that appear in this story..... waitaminute... I own myself... I AM Glitch! Well, that explains that.....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Morpheus tried to keep his sanity, but Smith's statements of irrelevant materials that would have drove anyone mad were drilling him harder. However, he kept a mental curtain over the information they wanted, which were the codes. It was a simple plan.... until Agent Brown, the smaller, shorter agent with orange-brown hair and a lighter voice, inserted a needle into Morpheus' neck. It injected a serum that began making his minf go fussy, and would soon cause him to spill. Morpheus looked at Brown in a look that asked, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Brown replied with a look that said, "Because it is my purpose."  
  
Morpheus could feel himself trailing away, but before he lost himself, he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Look out that window. You had your time. The future is our world, Morpheus..... The Future is OUR time."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It has been 6 months since the events of Neo's rebirth (when he comes back to life). Agent Brown stands on a building top, hearing updates from Jones, his friend and partner, who is patrolling the city. It was 12pm, and Brown then heard the 3 upgrades appear on the roof.  
  
"Brown, your purpose here has ended." Agent Johnson said.  
  
"You've broken enough rules on our behalf from not facing deletion, as we are your upgrades. It is time." Agent Jackson informed.  
  
"Prepare to be deleted." Agent Thompson warned.  
  
Brown stepped backwards. He was afraid of how badly 3 upgrades could hurt him.  
  
"Stop you three." said a female voice.  
  
The 3 agents lowered their weapons as a female agent stepped out of the shadows. "Brown may be an old program, but he could still be useful to us. We must ignore our instincts, keep to the duties that we have set before ourselves." she explained.  
  
Brown gulped. He was afraid of that one Agent. For one thing, Johnson, Jackson and Thompson all listened to her. The other was that she was very evil, strict and plain scary. Her name is Agent McCain, and the strange thing about her is that, even though she is an upgrade like the others, he name does not end with "son".  
  
The other agents left the building. McCain turned to Brown before leaving, "I suggest you watch your back, Brown. No one else is anymore."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day, Brown wanted to speak to Jones about something urgent, but Jones was nowhere to be found! Brown tried to call him, then at the 15th try, he got a signal that Jones had just morphed. Brown began walking in that direction, but the signal transformed into a "help" signal. Brown, worried, sped off. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him. He jumped a fence in an alleyway and ended up in a big area with lots of buildings, graffiti, and basket ball nets. There were some benches also. Jones wasn't there anymore. Brown began to proceed to the opposite side of the court when he heard a familiar voice stopped him. Brown turned around to face the owner of the voice.  
  
"Hello, Agent Brown. I haven't seen you in a long, long, long time." said the man.  
  
A/N: Who is this tall gentle stranger pecks like melons and knees of fringe. um. that has nothing to do with the story. It's from a movie. Actually, forget I said that. It has nothing to do with this new character. Review please! More to come! 


	2. HE returns

Disclaimer: Hi! Still don't own any of it! The MATRIX, or "La Matrisse". heh . "The Matriss". Anyway. this is my first Matrix story, so be nice, and no flames please! I wish in the characters thing it said "Agent Brown" and "Agent Jones" and at least "Other". on with the show!  
  
Next part: He returns.  
  
"Smith." Brown said while glaring.  
  
"Yes! You still know my name, like I still know yours....," Smith looked Brown over, then chuckled, "You haven't changed a bit!" he said, obviously making fun of Brown's small stature.  
  
"Neither have you." Brown countered.  
  
"Oh, but you see, that is where you are wrong, Agent Brown. I have changed a lot. However, I can't track you Agents any longer, I CAN do many more things!" Smith informed, quite pleased with hmself.  
"What did you do to Jones?" Brown asked.  
  
"Getting right down to business, as usual, Brown?" Smith smirked.  
  
Brown stared at him angrily.  
  
"Ok, ok... calm down Brown, there's no need to get all emotional." Smith replied.  
  
"It is impossible for me to have emotions."  
  
"Are you so sure? You can feel hatred... you're doing it right now! Have you felt worry for your friend?"  
  
"You haven't answered my question." Brown replied.  
  
"Ah yes... you're no fool, Brown. You have remained the same since I was your partner. I was a lot nicer to you then the ones you now call friends, wasn't I?" Smith remained in the pointless conversation.  
  
"You haven't answered my question, Smith," Brown pressed, "What did you do to Jones?"  
  
"Well, let's just say, he's become part of a great purpose." Smith replied, advancing toward Brown, who was un-phased.  
  
"A purpose WITH purpose." said another Smith, standing at the left side of the original.  
  
"A stronger purpose." said another, standing at the original's right.  
  
Brown was shocked. He stared at all of these Smith appearing in front of him. Suddenly, his arms were grabbed from behind. He looked and saw Smith with their arms through the gate, holding him in place.  
  
"His purpose I now..." said the Smith that were holding him.  
  
"ME." said one Smith the was walking in front of the original. It was Jones at one point.  
  
"Me, me, me..." They all said in unison, then they all chuckled.  
  
"You MONSTER!" Brown struggled against the grip of the Smith.  
  
"No, not a monster....." said the Jones-Smith, "A virus."  
  
Brown saw that Smith put his right hand in a flat position. Suddenly, Brown felt he didn't want to hang around there. He struggles and touched his headphone. No one was close by at the moment. He began to feel anxiety. Then, he heard the faint noise a basket ball makes when it bounces on the ground.  
  
Smith jabbed in... at thin air. All the Smith were dumbfounded, until they heard the odd noise of a finished morph. They looked at the opposite side of the court and saw Brown holding a basket ball.  
  
"Get him!" the Smith all ordered in unison.  
  
More Smith appeared from the buildings in that large area. Brown, scared, made a run for it, still holding the basket ball. He jumped a fence, then kept bolting down the alleyway, hearing many jingles from the hoard of Smith also climbing the fence.  
  
Brown ran past people staring awkwardly at him. He looked back and knew why. Hundreds and hundreds of Agent Smith were hot on his tail. They were getting closer and closer, so he turned to them and shot the basket ball at one of the Smith, fortunately causing a domino effect. This gave Brown the upper hand for the moment, and he tore down the streets.  
  
Then, he saw a girl wearing a silk gold jacket, black leather pants, a red silk t-shirt and black shades. He knew she was unplugged because she no longer looked human. She was a humanoid cat, which was VERY different from the rest of the unplugged people. A Glitch in the Matrix, and out of it, too, thus dubbing her "Glitch."  
  
She turned and saw brown running down the streets. She hid when she saw all the Smith. Brown, realizing that the Smith were unable to track Agents, dove into an alleyway, and hid behind a dumpster. The Smith tore by.  
  
Brown soon realized what McCain had said, and she was right about it. There was no one to protect him.  
  
A/N: Yay! Smith is there! I love writing what he says, because he speaks so slowly, it's fun. Oh yeah, that cat-girl? A good explanation is on the way! I'll update as soon as possible. By the way, the cat girl is I! Or, how I see myself. Review, please! 


	3. The Conversation

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. If I did, I'd have Hugo Weaving's phone number! But, I'd probably be too shy to call him. blush Man, makes me feel shy just thinking about it! Anyway, no flames please!  
  
Next Part: The Conversation.  
  
Neo was walking down the quiet streets of the city. He was thinking about how it was possible for there to be more than one Smith at a time. Then, he looked up from the road and saw, farther ahead, Agent Brown staring at him.  
  
Neo hesitated and marched up to the Agent. Neo swayed subtly from side to side, unsure whether he should fight.  
  
"Hello, Neo." Brown greeted.  
  
Neo, shocked at what he had been called, stopped bristling. "Why did you call me 'Neo'?" Neo asked.  
  
"That is your name, is it not? Your proper name would be Mr. Anderson, but I suppose you have heard that enough times to be sick of it." Brown replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm not here to fight. In fact, I am seeking aid." Brown said.  
  
"Why?" Neo asked.  
  
Brown looked around, then back at Neo. "I am now a rogue program. An exile."  
"Exile... you mean like Smith?"  
  
"No.. Not like that monster," Brown turned his head away in disgust from hearing that ex-Agent's name, "I am an older version of the agent, thus my time has ended here, so I must face deletion... I am not a full rogue program, but I am like it. I just don't want to be deleted."  
  
"But you've been here since I first destroyed Smith."  
  
"Exactly. The upgrades let me stay here by disobedience. Now, my time is finally up. If I break the rules, they will turn on me."  
  
"And what do you need me for?"  
  
"I need your help." Brown replied.  
  
Neo hesitated. Memories of when the Agents first asked him of this flowed through his mind. "No... it's a trick... it has to be."  
  
Brown watched Neo pace around. "This is no trick, Neo. In less than 72 hours, I will be deleted without revenge."  
  
Neo looked at him, "Revenge?"  
  
"Yes. Smith has taken over Agent Jones."  
  
"Ones? Isn't... wasn't he..."  
  
"Yes, he was one of the older agents, like myself. The upgrades figured we could be of some use, but all we seem to do is get deleted." Brown sighed sadly.  
  
Neo shook his head.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe. A retired Agent asking the help of the Savior of Humans? But please, you must believe me. I must get revenge on the machines." Brown stated.  
  
"Smith isn't even part of the machines anymore."  
  
"I don't care. I wasted my time in this fake world by taking orders from everyone else. It's time I took charge and fought for what I believe in." Brown explained.  
  
"... What if... what if you're just using us? What... What if you're lying!?" Neo demanded.  
  
"Lie...? Lie? Lie?! What reason do I have to LIE!?! I've been seeking you out for a long time! I would not lie to you, Neo." Brown yelled.  
  
Neo looked at him. "I'm sorry. I don't believe you."  
  
"... then I'll prove it to you," Brown touched his glasses, "The eyes of an Agent are what separates us from the other programs. When you look into an Agent's eyes, you can see exactly what their greatest dream, goal or thought is... You can even see what they are thinking of at the moment. The sunglasses protect us from the prying eyes of anyone and everyone." Then, to Neo's shock, Brown threw the glasses to the ground, and crushed them under his foot. "I have chosen to let you see what I wish to do."  
  
Neo, cautiously, stepped over to him, then looked into his eyes. Through Neo's eyes, he could see a somewhat broken Matrix coded Agent, eyes like swirling blue portals. Inside those portals were trails of information. One trail was shining brightly. Then, Neo backed away.  
  
Brown stood motionless.  
  
"You want... you want to help us win the war, and free Jones." Neo said.  
  
Brown gave Neo an Agent-like smile. "My only wish is to help those in need."  
  
"Neo!" called a female voice coming from Brown's side of the road.  
  
It was that cat girl, and she was still wearing the clothes from before. When she caught site of Brown, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Brown turned to look at her, "Ah." he smiled.  
  
"N-neo... what's going on?" Glitch hesitated.  
  
"It's alright, Glitch. He's just here to talk." Neo replied.  
  
Brown turned back to Neo. "I hope you believe me now. When you have made your decision, come back. I'll be waiting." with that, Brown disappeared in a flash of electric blue light.  
  
In his place stood a young man. "... Where am I? Where's my basketball? Who're you!?" the boy asked.  
  
"You're in the neighbourhood. Come, Glitch." Neo said.  
  
As Neo and Glitch were walking away, they heard the boy yelling "How the hell did I get all the way across town!?"  
  
"Neo, what were you doing? Talking to an Agent. You must be out of your damn mind!" Glitch yelled.  
  
"He's not really an Agent anymore, Glitch. The upgrades are the Agents. He's a rogue program. An exile. He asked for my help." Neo replied.  
  
"So!? He WAS an Agent! And Agents can't be trusted! You should know that!" Glitch roared.  
  
Neo turned to her. "Brown saved you from a world of discrimination. How could you say anything bad about him?"  
  
Glitch fell silent. Neo was right. While she was still plugged into the Matrix, she looked like a cat. Brown came to her and gave her a pill. After that, everything seemed to turn around for her. When she walked around the Matrix, everyone still plugged in saw her as a human, but she still saw herself as a cat. This began to get to her. A few months later, she went and found Niobe and Ghost. As nice as Brown's intentions were, they could not hide the truth. The Matrix was glitching.  
  
Then, Neo told her exactly what he had seen.  
  
"I also saw that he wants to contact Zion in anyway possible to help us." Neo explained.  
  
"But how can he do that? He's a program! Unless he kept calling us, there's no way for him to physically help us." Glitch pondered.  
  
Neo stopped walking. "Yes there is."  
  
"What?" Glitch asked.  
  
"I've gotta get to Link! See you later!" Neo sped off.  
  
"Hey! What about me!? Arrgh! Jerk!" Glitch scowled.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yes, I updated! All in a day's work! Anyway, please R & R. I would love to hear what you have to say! And once again, no flames, please. By the way, an even better explanation for Glitch is WAAAAAY later on, so bear with us... me.... nya!  
  
Anyway... what is Neo's plan? Find out later! 


	4. Neo's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix. Ergo, I do not own the Architect, visa- vi, I do not own the Oracle, Concordantly I do not own any of what I just said. No flames, please. Flames come from the internet, not the Matrix.. But don't use flames here!  
  
Chapter 4: Neo's Plan.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You want me to build an android? Like, a human machine?" Link asked, spinning in his chair, yet still listening to Neo.  
  
"Yes. However, there has to be a switch on it to turn in off or on, and a disc slot." Neo pointed out what he wanted, then began walking towards the ladder.  
  
"Well, sure. But why, Neo?" Link asked, as Neo was climbing up the ladder.  
  
Neo looked at him, "We're downloading an Agent." then he went up.  
  
"WHAT!?" Link yelped, falling out of the seat.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You wish to bring an Agent to the real world?" Morpheus asked, sitting in the commander's seat.  
  
"That's correct." Neo replied.  
  
"And you trust him without a doubt?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"I looked into his program soul. There is no treachery there. I sweat he's telling the truth. Don't worry, I promise he's nothing like Smith. He actually calls me Neo." Neo explained.  
  
"Is there any particular reason of why he's helping us?" Trinity asked.  
  
"He said that he wants revenge on Smith for deleting Agent Jones," Neo replied, "Jones was Brown's friend and ally. But Brown won't stop there. He's willing to create peace in both worlds."  
  
Link and Trinity looked at each other, exchanging worried glances.  
  
Morpheus stared into Neo's eyes, then broke the silence. "Link, begin building the android."  
  
"Sir?" Link asked.  
  
"I believe Neo. Brown shall be here . . . and he will help us. If our enemies become our allies, we will triumph." Morpheus explained.  
  
"Thank you, Morpheus." Neo nodded.  
  
"I hope you know what your doing, Neo." Trinity whispered.  
  
Suddenly, the metallic door to this chamber flew open.  
  
"Ok, Jackass! What's the idea of leaving me out there!?" Glitch roared, her fur standing on end.  
  
"I'm sorry, Glitch." Neo apologized.  
  
"Oh, you better be! If you weren't the One, I'd pound your face out your ass!" Glitch yelled.  
  
"Then I am grateful that I AM the One." Neo replied, smiling.  
  
Glitch marched off to her quarters angrily. She was muttering something as she went.  
  
___  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so small. The way I'm dividing them up is time consuming, and because I have no chapters in my original written one, this I insane. Ergo, some chapters will be longer than others, others will be shorter than others. I'll try to make them all interesting, though. Please R & R! By the way, does anyone like Agent McCain? I do. My friend Myra created the character, and I... evolved her character differently. Myra likes what I've done to her character... I hope. O_0 anyway, no flames, and 'til next time! 


	5. The Grace of Traitors

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix. isn't it obvious? If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic! I'd be flying around, downloading stuff I don't need, and confusing people to death about the truth! Anyway. yeah.  
  
Chapter 5: The Grace of Traitors  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Many days passed. The android was now complete.  
  
Glitch was examining it, but she was a bit afraid of it. "It looks scary. Gunner WhiteAsh wouldn't like it very much."  
  
"Yeah, I tried not to make it look too much like a skeleton, but it was hard." Link said as he was securing screws and bolts into the android.  
  
Glitch inspected the torso, her arms behind her back. "I guess if it looks human, it needs a skeleton, huh?"  
  
"Yup, that's it," Link pointed to the Android's eyes, "see here? I know the eye lids are closed right now, but I put in these glass eyeballs with robotic retinas."  
  
"So . . . are you telling me that he doesn't have blinking lights for eyes? He has actual eyeballs?" Glitch asked.  
  
"FAKE actual eyeballs." Link corrected.  
  
Glitch raised an eyebrow. "Rrrright . . ."  
  
Trinity jumped down the ladder, "Guys!"  
  
Neo, who was listening to Glitch and Link, looked up. "What is it?" Neo asked.  
  
"It's Brown. He's in trouble." Trinity informed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Brown was walking around the same area where Smith had attacked him. McCain was with him, and Brown was watching her carefully. Then, he noticed her place a hand to her earphone.  
  
Brown, through his own, heard Johnson say: "He's a traitor." Brown's eyes turned wide.  
  
McCain, quickly, turned to Brown, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air.  
  
Brown choked.  
  
"So, the others tell me you're a traitor. What have you been up to, Brown?" McCain growled.  
  
Brown struggled against McCain's grip, but failed miserably.  
  
"He's spoken to Neo." said Johnson, walking towards McCain with his two partners.  
  
"Mr. Anderson?" McCain corrected.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
McCain looked back at Brown, "Is that right. Well, you bastard, whatever deal you made with him is going bye-bye." then, she threw him into a brick wall, causing a huge dent.  
  
Brown fell to the ground and began gasping for air, and clutching at his throat.  
  
McCain walked up to him and kicked him against the wall again and again.  
  
After a few moments, McCain looked down at the blood spitting Agent. "Pitiful."  
  
Brown looked up at her. He wanted to get away, but he knew he couldn't outrun four upgrades.  
  
They all cocked their guns at him. "Goodbye, Agent Brown." McCain said.  
  
Then, McCain's gun was kicked out of her hand. McCain turned to the one that did it; Trinity.  
  
Trinity then kicked McCain in the face, knocking her over.  
  
Glitch grabbed the gun out of Jackson's hand and did a cartwheel, shooting as she went. She dodged all the other bullets.  
  
Morpheus helped Brown up, and began heading with him to the exit gate.  
  
Neo jumped over a gate, landed in the court, then punched McCain away from Trinity.  
  
"I can handle her." Trinity informed.  
  
"No you can't. Get out of here." Neo warned.  
  
McCain got up as Trinity ran to the exit. She began walking towards Neo, "Mr. Anderson."  
  
Neo ground his teeth. He hated being called that. Neo punched at her, but this time, McCain grabbed his hand. "Only human." She threw him backward.  
  
Glitch had been lying against a gate. She'd been kicked in the gut by Thompson.  
  
The three Agents held up their guns. Jackson had recovered his.  
  
Glitch stared at the three metal tubes and began trembling.  
  
Brown, weakly, cocked his gun and shot three bullets.  
  
In slow, Matrix movement, the bullets hit Johnson, Thompson and Jackson in their heads, killing their present shells.  
  
Trinity helped Glitch up, and they ran to Morpheus and Brown. Then, they all stared at Neo and McCain fighting viciously.  
  
Neo kicked McCain in the chest, causing her to fly backwards. She got up, glaring. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die, Mr. Anderson!" she growled and lunged at him.  
  
She pinned him down, and stuck her gun point onto Neo's chest. "How will YOU react to being nailed in the chest, Mr. Anderson?"  
  
Neo stared at her, slightly afraid.  
  
"Maybe now would be a good time to find out." McCain grinned a grin that reminded Neo very much of Agent Smith.  
  
Brown ran toward McCain, grabbed her arm before she could shoot, and pointed it upwards.  
  
"YOU!?" McCain yelled in slow motion, since everything else was for a moment.  
  
She fired the gun, which missed Brown's face by a hair. It did, however, blast off his shades.  
  
Back in real time movement, Brown grabbed the gun and threw it to the others. McCain, enraged, stared at Brown. Then, her eyes grew wide.  
  
Brown, realizing what she was doing, shielded his eyes from her. But it was too late. She now knew the truth.  
  
"So that's it, eh?" McCain broke the silence, "You want to save the world, help the humans win the war?" McCain growled.  
  
Brown helped Neo up, then began backing away.  
  
"God dammit, Brown. You are pitiful. You don't deserve my pity. You serve deletion! Or worse. You are a disgrace to all Agents." McCain cursed.  
  
"I may be a disgrace to Agents . . . but I'm the grace of 'traitors.'" Brown smiled.  
  
McCain screwed up her face in anger. "You are a fool, Brown! You'll always be one!" she said, marching towards him.  
  
Brown continued to step back. Neo had disappeared from his side.  
  
"I wouldn't go near him." Neo warned.  
  
"Why? Little Agent gonna shoot me?" McCain joked.  
  
"No," Neo said as he grabbed hers arms, twisted them with a sickening crack, and placed his gun at her temple, "Because I'm here to stop you." Then, Neo fired the gun.  
  
McCain fell to the ground, and her shell disappeared in a flash of green and blue electric light.  
  
Neo looked at the others. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Where are they going? Find out next time!  
  
I enjoy how McCain is so much like Smith. The reason Smith gets pissed off is only when someone knocks off his glasses. McCain gets just as angry when someone kicks or punches her in the chest. Myra laughed her head off when I told her about that happening. Originally, McCain was just suppose to be like a normal Agent, but more evil. I elaborated on her evilness, and added some humor with it. The only reason that weakness is there is because my friend Airla (that's her character name) has that same sort of weakness. Only, she pretends to cry, and doesn't kill anybody.  
  
By the way, the last chapter, what Neo says... it's supposed to say "I swear he's telling the truth." not "sweat". It's supposed to be "swear." That only happened because r is too close to t on the keyboard.  
  
Oh yeah... read and review, please! 


	6. The Process

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it! ***falls asleep*** ***mumbles in sleep*** ..nnn... no flames, please...  
  
Chapter 6: The Process  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The group walked to the old building where Neo first became free. Brown looked up at the building, then he looked back at Morpheus. "Why did we come here?"  
  
Morpheus turned to him, "We're ready for you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Brown sat down in a red chair across from another one where Morpheus was sitting. In between them was a table with two pills, and a glass of water. One pill was red, the other was blue.  
  
Morpheus broke the silence, "I know exactly what choice you are going to make, but I have to help you understand your choice, or at least . . . help you understand WHY you are going to make it."  
  
He put both pills into each of his hands. Brown, who had recovered his sunglasses again, watched all of Morpheus' actions intently.  
  
"You take the blue pill, Brown, the story ends. You morph into another being and do whatever you want to do with the time you have." Morpheus explained.  
  
Brown looked at the blue pill for a long time, trying to analyze it and understand it as much as possible. It did not make sense of how such a small thing could change someone's mind completely, or help them achieve something.  
  
Trinity, suddenly, had a bad feeling in her gut. "Morpheus, are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, Trinity."  
  
"It's alright, Trin." Neo reassured.  
"How are we sure? This is the first time this has happened . . . I mean, how do we know it isn't an act of desperation to destroy us? That whole fight back there . . . it could have been a plan!"  
  
Brown looked up at her with great respect. He was in no place to speak about beliefs, and he respected her for doubting him. For all the terrible things that Jones and himself had done, who would believe them at the first shot?  
  
"Trinity . . . what have I told you ever since you first joined my crew?" Morpheus asked.  
  
Trinity relaxed and bowed her head, "Yes, sir."  
  
Brown turned back to Morpheus, now interested in how he calmed someone in a single sentence.  
  
"Brown . . . here is the final decision. You take the red pill, you stay in wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes." Morpheus explained.  
  
Brown, without hesitation, reached for the red pill. "Remember, Brown, once you take this pill, there is no turning back." Morpheus warned.  
  
Brown thought about this, trying to understand his choice. After a few moments, he took the red pill, and put it in his mouth. He swallowed it with water.  
  
Brown then looked at Morpheus again, seemingly un-phased by the whole process. "Now what?" he asked.  
  
"Now you can follow us." Morpheus grinned.  
  
Brown got up and followed Morpheus into another room. He sat in another seat, and some wires were attached to him.  
  
"Neo," Brown asked, "What was the pill for?"  
  
"It's our way to know where you are in the Matrix. Oh, I'd take out that earphone if I were you." Neo replied.  
  
Brown obeyed and took it out. He felt a bit nauseated from the pill. Suddenly, he felt a searing shock from his body. He started to get a zap every few seconds.  
  
"He's . . . His body doesn't want to accept the program. If we don't save him now, he'll be lost in empty space forever." Trinity informed.  
  
The zaps became worse. "Agh!" Brown cried.  
"We will save him." Morpheus replied and took out his cell phone, "Link, do you have his position?"  
  
"I'm working on it. Give me a minute." Link replied over the phone.  
  
"I would, Link, but we don't have the time." Morpheus replied.  
  
Brown held his head as the zaps came faster and more painfully.  
  
"I've got it!" Link informed.  
  
"Ok, start the download!" Morpheus ordered.  
  
Then, in a flash of green and blue light, Brown disappeared.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Brown was floating through a strange empty space. He was stripped of his clothing and his sunglasses were gone.  
  
He stared weakly, yet intently at some blue codes. Could they be Matrix codes? No, Matrix codes are green, not blue. They were swimming around in strange patterns, yet no patterns . . . their paths were always different. Brown was floating towards this blue code. Then, it "turned" to him, and stopped moving. Brown became afraid.  
  
Then, they flew at him, and right through him, pushing the Matrix code out of his body.  
  
Brown cried out in pain, as he had never felt this before. It left memories and fairly important Matrix codes inside of him, yet nothing more.  
  
After the blue code passed, Brown fell.  
  
He noticed he was lying on something flat and cold. He curled up and buried his face into his knees. Cold, Frightened, Hurt and Alone.  
  
***  
  
A/N: SO, what was THAT about? Well, if you can't guess, I ain't telling ye. You'll have to find out next chapter. However, if any of you have seen the first Matrix many times, you'd know of what this one part is suppose to reflect... ANYWAY, R & R please! No flames! 


	7. The Real World

Disclaimer: Still don't own it! I own . . . . NOTHING! BAHAHA! Anyway . . . no flames.  
  
Chapter 7: The Real World  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The disk popped out of the disk drive. It was labeled "Agent Brown".  
  
Link went over to the android and put the disk into the back of its head, then he hit the on switch. He backed off and sat back down.  
  
Brown opened his eyes. He looked around. Everything looked so strange. "Where am I?" Brown asked, still having his own voice.  
  
"Welcome to the Real World." Link replied, keeping his eyes on the screen.  
  
Brown looked at himself. He was a metal robot made from many parts of other things. And he looked awesome. He placed his hands on Link's shoulders and leaned next to him. "Where are the others?"  
  
Link shook his head and laughed. "Dude, you look really scary. The others will be here soon enough. Um, would you like it if I made some sort of skin-like substance for you?"  
  
Brown looked at himself again. "I doubt that'll be necessary, thank you."  
  
"Alright, suit yourself. Oh, Trinity's back." Link smiled.  
  
Brown looked over at Trinity's unconscious state. He walked over to her, noticing her monitor flick off. He saw Link nod to him, and Brown, gently, removed the plug from the back of Trinity's head.  
  
Trinity breathed in and exhaled calmly. Then, she looked up at the skull-like face of Brown staring at her, intently. She gasped in fear.  
  
Brown, shaken by her sudden movement, backed away.  
  
"Trin! Trin, it's alright. It's just Brown." Link reassured while running to her.  
  
Trinity exhaled once again, then got up. She walked over to Brown and put out her hand. "Welcome aboard the Nebachudnezzar, Agent Brown."  
  
Brown, trying to smile in his metallic frame, shook hands with Trinity. Flesh on metal. "Sorry frightened you like that."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. Come, help me unplug the others." Trinity smiled and walked with Brown.  
  
They unplugged Neo and Morpheus.  
  
Neo looked at Brown, who's height had increased dramatically do to the stature of androids. "So . . . what was the process like?"  
  
Brown turned to Neo. "Painful."  
  
"Pain may described differently when used with machines. What was it like?" Trinity asked.  
  
"It is difficult to describe. I understand you humans go through an entirely different process at the Power Plant. You would not know what happens in a downloading process," Brown replied, "I felt as if I was being torn apart. It pained my soul and body. I was unsure of how I would survive. I no longer remember that pain, for I am now inside an Android. The words to describe this "pain" were: Loneliness, fear, bareness, cold, and paralyzed.  
  
"I guess it's actually just like the power plant process. I felt like I was being torn apart, too. Nothing made logical sense anymore. I felt all of those words." Neo explained.  
  
"Yes," Brown nodded, "I suppose it is very much the same now that I put my mind to it. There seems to be no easy way out of the Matrix."  
  
Suddenly, they heard Glitch yelling and screaming, "GET IT OUT! HELLO!? I'M STILL HERE! HELP!" she cried.  
  
Link unplugged her, and she ran to Brown, "Oh my g-OD!" her happiness to see him quickly changed to fear of what he had become.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too." Brown chuckled.  
  
"Wow, you look freaky, Brown." Glitch pointed out as she admired him, "Like, this android was scary looking enough with it's eyes closed, but now that they're open . . . just scary."  
  
"We were in an important conversation, Glitch." Trinity informed.  
  
"Oh . . ." Glitch bit her lip, "Sorry."  
  
"It is alright," Morpheus replied, "Brown?"  
  
Brown looked at Morpheus. "Yes?"  
  
"There is something I must show you. I realize you know very much about the Matrix, but you have never been unplugged from it." Morpheus explained.  
  
"That is correct, sir." Brown nodded.  
  
"Then come with me." Morpheus led Brown to one of the chairs they had used, and he lied down in it.  
  
"We did not want you to feel . . . different, or uncomfortable while you are in the real world. So, we designed you with a hole where your neck meets your head. This is where we enter a needle and you arrive in the Matrix. This needle has been designed especially for you so it can read the disk in your head." Morpheus explained.  
  
"Ok . . . wouldn't it have been easier to just insert my disk into the computer?" Brown asked.  
  
"Yes, but like I said, you would probably feel different from everyone else." Morpheus informed.  
  
Brown stared un-objectively at the screen for a few moments.  
  
"You'll get used to it. Trust me." Morpheus then grabbed the needle, "This may feel a little weird." he then inserted it.  
  
Brown stayed silent, then looked at Morpheus. "Now what?"  
  
Glitch snickered as Morpheus also lied down in a chair. She pressed "LOAD".  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry for the none-updates. This chapter was long on paper. I don't know how long it is normally. The next chapter is kind of short, I believe. Anyway, I also just finished another fanfic. It focuses on Smith. (Dodges trash) I know! There are too many Smith stories, but I really wanted to write one! Anyway, until next time... read and review! Oh, yeah, no flames please! 


	8. Morpheus' and Brown's first conversation

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Matrix or any of the copyrighted characters. I only own m characters, and WhiteAsh only owns hers . . . um . . . you didn't hear that . . . that was not a spoiler . . . heh heh . . . no flames, please!  
  
Chapter 8: Morpheus' and Brown's first conversation  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Brown opened his eyes to whiteness. He'd never seen anything like this before.  
  
"This is the loading process. We can download anything from clothes, to food and weaponry. Anything we need." Morpheus said, standing not too far away from Brown. He was wearing a brown suit, a yellow tie, and black shoes.  
  
"A loading program? Are you telling me that you cheat the programming of the Matrix for your own purposes?" Brown smirked.  
  
"Yes. That is correct. However, we can't download a program that would increase our speed, strength, or our own personal knowledge. Those are gifts that need time to learn, grow and come into the peak of value." Morpheus replied.  
"Are you sure that this is not the Neb? I do not feel any different." Brown said.  
  
"I suppose this program, like the Matrix, is like the internet. When you access the internet, you do not look or feel different to yourself. However, when you describe yourself to others, they may see you different, and you may change the way you actually look. Look at yourself." Morpheus pointed.  
  
Brown noticed he looked like an Agent again. He had his black suit, his shoes, his tie, his white shirt, his glasses and his hair. Plus his skin, too.  
  
"Your height has also returned to normal," Morpheus pointed out first, "Your hair is back, your clothes are back. You are no longer an android. Also, the earphone you had as an Agent is now gone."  
  
Brown felt his ear, then exhaled in happiness and relief, "I'm . . ."  
  
"Free." Morpheus finished Brown's sentence.  
  
Brown smiled. "I'm free . . . I'm free . . . I'm free! No more taking orders from other agents or programs!" He shouted and actually jumped in pride and victory.  
  
Glitch was watching Brown on the screen. "Aw . . . look how happy he is."  
  
"I've never seen Brown smile like that." Neo recalled.  
  
"He was probably never allowed." Trinity replied.  
  
After Brown finished being euphoric, he returned to a serious mood. He noticed two red chairs and a television were now in front of him.  
  
Morpheus sat in one of them and grabbed a remote control. Brown sat in the other chair. Brown straightened his tie, fixed his glasses, then stared at Morpheus. "I am sorry for that . . . outburst," he said, "I am not used to such a feeling."  
  
"Happiness? There is nothing to forgive. There will be people that will tell you not to be angry, not to fight or to cry. But they should never tell you not to be happy." Morpheus replied.  
  
Brown nodded. Morpheus flicked on the television screen to the Matrix in present time. "This is the Matrix that you know now. Tell me, Agent Brown . . . what do you feel or think when you see it?"  
  
"I hate it . . . but also . . . I have a deep respect for the man the created it. I also love the Matrix. It is a genuine masterpiece . . ." Brown thought for a moment, "Did I just say that?"  
  
"That is EXACTLY my point! No matter where or who you are, you are still a slave to the Matrix. We are all dependent on the system, and thus we are not free." Morpheus smiled.  
"So, what must we do?" Brown asked.  
  
"If we are able to destroy the Matrix and free the people who's souls are locked inside, we will finally be free from the Matrix." Morpheus explained.  
  
Brown was about to ask Morpheus an important question, but decided not to ask right now. Morpheus clicked the television to a horrific image of what the real world looks today. Then, they appeared in the desert of the real.  
  
Brown was un-phased.  
  
"As you may already know, somewhere in the 20th century, humans joined in a huge celebration as they created AI. However, a war between machines and humans erupted. We don't exactly know who struck first, us or them, but we do know that it was us who torched the sky." Morpheus explained, looking up at the rumbling, thunder and lightening ridden sky.  
  
"We like to think that it was the humans that struck first." Brown said, smirking.  
  
"Why?" Morpheus asked.  
  
Brown leaned in and said to Morpheus calmly, and with a subtle smile, "You created us."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Oh, I love that last line! It's so evil! Then it makes you wonder . . . with that tone in his voice, who's side is Brown really on? Find out later! By the way, the next chapter is EXTREMELY tiny! It had to be, because I don't want two different situations going on. R and R, please! And no flames, please. 


	9. Protection from What?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyright characters from the Matrix that happens to appear in this story, nor do I own the Matrix. (Evil cackling) Anyway, no flames, please!  
  
Chapter 9: Protection from What?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That night, Brown was sitting in his quarters. Since he was an android now, he knew sleep was completely out of the question. However, he was really tired.  
  
He looked up when someone walked in. It was Trinity. Brown looked at the floor again, "Hello, Trinity."  
  
"Hello, Brown. Can I join you?" Trinity asked.  
  
Brown nodded and moved over. Trinity sat next to him. "Tomorrow is a big day."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You finally get to see Zion. Aren't you excited?"  
"Yes . . . I am also worried. What will the people of Zion think when they see me? I am an android. Won't this cause a panic?" Brown asked.  
  
Trinity put a hand on his cold, metallic shoulder, "I'm sure everything will work out . . . we've come this far, haven't we? We cannot back out now."  
  
She got up, "By the way . . . Glitch really likes you. We don't have to worry about people hurting you, because we won't let you out of our sight. Glitch will watch over you." she began to walk out the door.  
  
"Is this for my protection against them, or their protection against me?" Brown asked.  
  
Trinity didn't reply. She left the room and closed the door. Brown, not caring what Androids do, lied down in bed, and slept.  
  
A/N: Yeah, this chapter was REALLY short, but only because next chapter is REALLY long and talks about completely different stuff. I almost gave up on the story because of the next chapter, because it was TERRIBLY annoying and boring (for me) to write. So, please read it. Anyway, R & R! No falmes, please! Falmes? No Flames please! 


	10. Brown's Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyright characters from the Matrix that may appear in this story. Nor do I own the Matrix. No flames please!  
  
Chapter 10: Brown's Training  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day, Neo and Brown woke up at the same time. It was about 4:00AM.  
  
Neo had asked Brown for a few hours of training. Brown, excited, accepted the offer.  
  
Link, who was groggy, hooked them in the jump program. Brown looked like an Agent again. He looked at Neo, "What happens here?"  
  
"You see that building over there?" Neo pointed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We have to jump there." Neo replied.  
  
"Ah." Brown smiled, "Ok, let's go!" he began running.  
  
"Wait, Brown!" Neo ran after him.  
  
Brown jumped, and he pretty much flew to the other side. He landed, turned around, and smiled at Neo, who had just landed.  
  
"Everybody falls the first time!" Neo exclaimed.  
  
"Not me." Brown grinned. Soon, he got a phone call. "Yes?"  
  
"Congratulations, Brown! You are the first person to not fall in the jump program." it was Link, who then hung up the phone.  
  
Neo cocked his head at him. Brown nodded, "I'm an Agent, remember? I'm programmed to know these things."  
  
Neo paced. "So . . . you're a good jumper . . ." he looked at Brown, "But how good a fighter are you?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The scenery changed and they appeared in a strange dojo-like area. It was very large. There were tatami mats, large windows, wooden beams . . . lots of stuff. Brown realized he was no longer wearing his suit. He was wearing a white karate uniform. His glasses were still on, though. He saw Neo, who was wearing a black karate suit. "This is the kung fu training program. This place has the same rules as the Matrix, such as gravity. However, like a computer, some rules can be bent, others can be broken." Neo explained.  
  
Brown looked around and nodded. "I understand that you humans download information and the moves for these programs. I do not need these methods, for I know all of it already."  
  
Neo nodded. "Are you ready?"  
  
Brown nodded in reply.  
  
"Then hit me, if you can." Neo said.  
  
Link laughed, for he had heard Morpheus say that many, many times.  
  
Neo did the movements of the horse, or whatever that is. Brown, smiling like an Agent, did a strange movement. He moved his arms outward smoothly like wings, jumped in the air, did a flip and landed with one leg raised, and arms outward like a vulture.  
  
Link was confused, "Woah. I've never seen that one before."  
  
Neo smiled, "Ah, you must be fairly advanced if you know that movement."  
  
Brown did not move at all. He was like a living, breathing statue.  
  
Link phone in, "Yo, Neo? What's that called?"  
  
"It's called the Eagle's Balance." Neo replied.  
  
"Ok . . . lessee . . ." Link checked on the computers, "One legged moves . . . far range moves . . ."  
  
"I don't need help, Link." then, Neo clicked off his phone.  
  
Neo motioned Brown to come at him, but Brown did not move. Neo, confused, did it again, but Brown still didn't move. Neo decided to attack Brown first. He ran at Brown and punched at him . . . or tried.  
  
Brown quickly ducked to the floor, and tripped Neo with one leg. He watched Neo fall to the ground, then get back up. Neo kicked Brown, but Brown recovered with a handstand kick. Neo tried low-kicking Brown, but Brown jumped in the air and landed behind Neo. Neo tried kicking at him again, but this time Brown grabbed him by the foot and threw him to the ground. Brown then ran to one of the beams, ran up it, and jumped backwards.  
  
Neo, thinking Brown would land behind him, waited. However, Brown actually dropped like a dead weight in mid-air over Neo, trying to crush him with his knee. Neo, just in the nick of time, jumped out of the way. Neo stared at the still smiling Agent.  
First, it was just training, then it was a fight. Neo was now worried it would turn into a beating, or worse . . . a slaughter.  
  
Neo got up and ran at the still balancing on one foot Brown. Everything turned to slow motion. Brown swung his arms down, jumped up and kicked Neo in the jaw carefully, then landed on the other leg. Neo flew backwards and landed on his back. Brown grinned. Neo was flat on his back as he shook his head, trying to remember what Link had said.  
  
"Far range? I've got it." Neo said quietly and ran at Brown. Brown tried to trip him, but Neo jumped it. He began to have close-range combat with Brown, who was moving almost slowly and clumsily. He could still fight, but not as well.  
  
Neo punched Brown backwards into a beam. Brown broke the beam and fell.  
  
"No more . . ." was heard from Brown, "I do not want to kill you."  
  
Neo nodded. "You probably would've. Do you know how I beat you? I figured out that you specialize in far range attacks. That's still good, but you are a sucker for close range combat."  
  
Brown nodded, and got up.  
  
Neo's phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Neo, we got a problem!" Link replied.  
  
A/N: Yay! The most annoying chapter I've ever written is now complete! The next chapter is cool, and everyone realizes the problem of having an android on board. Heh heh . . . oops, spoilers! Anyway, please R & R! And No flames! 


	11. The Dangers of Having an Android on Boar...

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill. I don't own any of the real Matrix characters, nor do I own the Matrix. If I owned the Matrix, I would be sitting in a white room, wearing a white suit, shirt, hair (don't ask), and I'd look really old. Does the architect have white shoes? Oh yeah, I'd also be staring at a bunch of TV's with nothing on them until someone walks into the room. No flames please!  
  
Chapter 11: The Dangers of Having an Android on Board  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Out of the program, Neo, Brown and Link ran to the front of the ship. Morpheus, Glitch and Trinity were already there.  
  
"What is it?" Brown asked.  
  
"Sentinels." Glitch replied.  
  
". . . Sentinels?" Brown, remembering how he ordered many sentinels to kill the Zionites, slunk to the back of the control room.  
  
"Link, shut down all main power." Morpheus ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir." Link replied and left.  
  
Soon afterwards, all the lights went off. "Link, charge the EMP." Morpheus ordered again.  
  
Brown, leaning against the wall in guilt, looked at Neo, "EMP?"  
  
"It stands for Electro Magnetic Pulse," Neo replied, "It's the only defense we have against the machines."  
  
Brown nodded.  
  
"Look!" Glitch whispered.  
  
In front of their ship, about 20 feet away, was a sentinel flying around. Then, it turned to their ship and began flying closer and closer.  
  
"15 feet." Link reported in.  
  
Brown looked around, "What's going on?"  
  
"They can see us. Get ready, Link." Morpheus said.  
"10 feet, sir . . . now 7 feet!" Link's voice was now filled with anxiety.  
  
Glitch looked around in panic. She heard Link say 5 feet. She then realized what the problem was. "It's Brown!" she yelled, "You have to turn him off! He's a machine!"  
  
Brown looked at her worried expression. Neo ran to the back of him, "See you in a few minutes." he said, then Brown shut down.  
  
"3 feet . . . HOLY SHIT!" Link yelled I surprise.  
  
The sentinel made a 90-degree turn and flew away. Everyone exhaled in relief. "Thank you, Glitch. You saved our lives." Morpheus said, gratefully.  
  
"I saved BROWN'S life! You almost zapped the poor guy!" Glitch replied, pointing at the closed-eyed android, "He IS an android now!"  
  
A/N: Yeah, it's a short chapter, but it's still ok, right? It proves that they are now UNABLE to use an electro magnetic pulse when Brown is on their ship, and is running (on). It's a good thing I saved him! Er . . . GLITCH saved him . . . right, I got it. ANYWAY, R & R, please! And please, no flames! 


	12. Zion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix or any of it's characters! BAAHAHAH! No flames, please! And PLEASE review!  
  
Chapter 12: Zion  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Everyone was relieved that the EMP was not fired. If it was, getting to Zion would take much longer. Brown, now switched on again, noticed Glitch was plugged in. Link was laughing about something. "Where is she?" Brown asked.  
  
Link looked at Brown. "Oh, hey. You wouldn't believe this, but she's actually talking to the Agent in Mouse's version of the Agent Training Program."  
  
"Who's Mouse?" Brown asked.  
  
"He's a deceased member of the team. He worked here about 6 months ago, but he was shot by the feds." Link replied, watching the conversation between the old fake Agent Smith and Glitch.  
  
Brown would have bit his lip if he had one. He changed the subject. "Why does Glitch like Agents so much?"  
  
"It's beyond me. Even though they've tried to kill her many times, she still likes them. It's kind of funny. She told me that when they tried to question her, she almost accepted their offer!" Link chuckled.  
  
"Why didn't she?" Brown couldn't help but ask.  
  
"She liked Morpheus, and she liked Niobe and Ghost, and wanted to find out what the real world was like." Link replied.  
  
Brown watched the screen. The fake Agent Smith was talking to Glitch. She seemed to laugh, then turn around, waving. Smith waved subtly, then also left.  
  
Glitch awoke, and Brown removed the plug. She sat up. "Hello, Brown!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Link turned to her. "How'd it go?"  
  
Glitch smiled gleefully, "He asked me out to dinner!"  
  
Link laughed loudly. "You do realize you are going to dinner with a fake Agent program, don't you?"  
  
"I figured that if I couldn't make friends with the ones now, I'd make friends with an old one! Besides, it took me a hell of a while to find that old program." Glitch replied.  
  
"Just don't go hacking into OUR computers anymore, Glitch. Morpheus would get angry." Link warned.  
  
"Yep. I know." she said, wagging her tail. "Oh, I can't wait to see Zion again! That'll be great!"  
  
Brown looked at the floor. "I'm not so sure about that."  
  
Glitch and Link looked at each other, confused. "Why is it a problem?" Glitch asked.  
  
Brown looked at her. "I am a machine. An android. You are humans, or humanoids. You are currently fighting against us."  
  
Glitch gave Brown a nice hug, "We won't tell them you are an Agent. That'll help. Trust me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Brown replied.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
About an hour later, Link and Glitch were playing a depressing game of "I Spy". Then, Morpheus called Brown by P.A. "Brown, report to the control room of the ship. There is something I must show you."  
  
Brown got up and walked to the front of the ship. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Look. Sit here and look." Morpheus pointed.  
Brown sat down beside Morpheus and looked at scene in front of him. There was a giant metallic gate a few feet in front of them. Brown was filled with wonder at what he'd find behind those doors.  
  
Morpheus called Zion Control. "Zion Control, we're asking for entrance to Gate 3 for the Nebachudnezzar."  
  
"This is Zion Control, we are granting your request for entrance."  
  
For a few moments, there was silence.  
  
"Nebachudnezzar, you have been granted access to Gate 3."  
  
"Thank you, Control." Morpheus said.  
  
The doors began to open. Brilliant white light shone through the open areas. Brown began leaning forward, excited and curious. Morpheus smirked.  
  
"Door's open, bed's made. Welcome home." replied Zion Control.  
  
"Good to be home." Morpheus smiled.  
  
Passing through those doors was an even greater experience for Brown. The white light enveloped the ship. Passing out of the light, Brown awed at the city of Zion. It was made of many different pieces of metal, steel, machines . . . anything. 'Like me.' Brown thought.  
  
Brown heard Glitch radio Morpheus in. "It's TIME to LAND!" she sang off tune purposefully.  
  
Morpheus cringed. "Yes, Glitch. I am well aware. Thank you."  
  
The ship pulled into the landing dock. Brown was watching a group of people coming over to meet them. One of them was just a crew member. The man had thick grey eyebrows, a bit of stubble, and a strange glare. When the man looked at Brown, or the front of the ship, Brown jolted back in his seat. He panted and held his head.  
  
"What is it?" Morpheus asked as the ship landed.  
  
"I don't know . . ." Brown replied.  
  
Glitch ran up behind Brown and looked out the window. "There's Menorik! Yeah! Let's go!" she sped off, her tail almost whipping Morpheus in the face.  
  
Brown looked at his captain. "What's a Menorik?"  
"Menorik is a male operator for two ships. Captain Ballard's ship, and also the ship 'The Corrinthian.' Menorik was unplugged from the Matrix, meaning he can also jack in if he wants to. In the Matrix, the machines made Glitch and Menorik believe that they were long lost brother and sister." Morpheus replied as he turned off the power.  
  
"Is he a humanoid? Like Glitch?"  
  
"No, he is just human."  
  
Brown pondered. "How is that possible?"  
  
"They aren't actually related at all. Before you gave that pill to Glitch, the machines didn't know what to do with her. She is such a euphoric girl that she generates lots of energy, so killing her off would be no good. So, to make her believe that there is no such thing as the Matrix, they let you give her a pill, and they also gave her a purpose. To find her brother. To make her try and believe she isn't just a screw up." Morpheus explained, getting up.  
  
Brown got up as well. "But now that they know they are related, why does she still like him?"  
  
"They have grown so attached to each other. She spent 5 years of her lonely, confusing, trapped life looking for him. Do you actually think she'd brush him off that easily?" Morpheus chuckled.  
  
Brown began to help pick up heavy containers as if they were as light as small children.  
  
Glitch patted Brown's shoulder.  
  
"Brown, I think you should probably exit the ship last." she warned.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Brown nodded.  
  
The door of the ship opened. Many people were gathered to see Neo. Morpheus exited first, putting his stuff on the ground. Immediately, 3 men came to him. Morpheus nodded, and after speaking with Link, left.  
  
Trinity, Neo and Link came out. Glitch ran towards the group of captains and crew members. "MENORIK!" she squealed happily, and hugged a tall, tan coloured man. He had some stubble, and thick brown eyebrows. His hair was very thin and brown, and his eyes were a wonderful grey.  
  
"Glitch!" he replied, lifting her up and twirling around.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you again, bro!" she laughed as Menorik set her down.  
  
"Who is she?" asked the man with the thick grey eyebrows.  
"Her? She's my sister! Well . . . not really . . . it's hard to explain. Here, let me introduce you two." Menorik offered.  
  
"Glitch," Menorik said, "This is Bane. Bane, this is Glitch."  
  
Glitch looked at Bane intently. "Who's he with?"  
  
"He's with me. Er . . . I mean, we both work of Ballard's ship." Menorik replied.  
  
Glitch made an incredulous grin. "Really?" she turned to Bane, who was still staring at her. Glitch put out a hand. "It's an honour meeting you, Bane. Ballard is an amazing guy."  
  
Bane shook her hand. "No, the honour is mine."  
  
Glitch smiled. "See ya Menorik. Bye Bane."  
  
Bane nodded. Glitch walked inside the ship. She walked up to the nervous android. "It's time."  
  
Brown looked at her. "How many are there?"  
  
Glitch made her way to the door. "Many."  
  
She proceeded outside, Brown by her side. People's joyous faces turned to fear. Many back away from Brown as he marched outside. Neo looked at Brown, then at the kid who offered to help him earlier. The Kid was frightened out of his mind.  
  
Brown tried to see while the light of this place shone on him. Captains, officers, crew members and citizens all stared. Brown was shaking nervously. "Glitch . . ."  
  
"It'll be fine, Brown, stay with me." Glitch whispered.  
  
Someone broke the silence. "It's a . . . a sentinel!"  
  
Murmuring and whispers filled the area. Brown calmed down. 'If this is it, then I'll be fine.' he thought.  
  
Suddenly, something metallic smashed into the back of his head. Everything blurred for a few moments. He dropped the containers and collapsed on the ground. He vaguely heard Glitch shriek. He struggled and looked at what hit him. It was a shell grinder. A shell grinder had smashed him in the head.  
  
Everything returned to normal speed. Glitch rushed to him. "Brown . . . Brown? Are you alright!?"  
Link growled. "Ok, who did it? Who threw that!?"  
  
A woman walked out. "I did."  
  
"Why!?" Link asked, "I worked hard on that android!"  
  
Gasps were heard. "You built that sentinel?" Ballard, who also walked out of the crowd, asked.  
  
Glitch got up. "He's NOT a SENTINEL! Does he look like a squiddy to you!? Did he look like he wanted to hurt you? He was carying things for us! He is our friend, ally, and crew member!"  
  
Brown struggled to his feet. People backed away. "I . . . do not wish . . . to hurt any of you."  
  
The girl walked away. Ballard growled. "How can we trust you?! Your kind has killed many of us!  
  
"I made a promise . . . to protect . . . Zion . . . humans . . . In exchange of the end of the war . . . the end of an evil program." Brown sighed.  
  
"I don't believe you!" yelled a young boy. He ran at Brown and began hitting him with metal things. Brown did not move. "I made a promise."  
  
The boy stopped, and backed away. Brown's body was scrapped up, full of dents, scrapes and sparks. He knelt down, and put out his hand to the boy. "Thank you for now believing in me. It is what I came to understand. We have caused you so much death and destruction. It is now time for me to end that."  
  
The body whimpered and actually hugged Brown. "Will you try?"  
  
Brown stared into the boy's eyes. "As long as I function properly."  
  
(Here's the Disney scene!)  
  
Many people started to clap. The area filled with clapping. Menorik and Bane were un-phased. Ballard looked at them. "What's wrong with you two?"  
  
"Sorry sir. I will need further proof of who's side he's on." Bane replied.  
  
Menorik agreed.  
  
A/N: YEESSSSSS! FINALLY FINISHED ANNOYINGLY LONG CHAPTER WITH THE DISNEY ENDING THAT I HATE! I actually updated! And now, I must sleep! I'm too lazy to tell you what happens in the next chapter! 


	13. Questions Questions that need answering

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE FRIGGIN' MATRIX! (And I don't own that one liner I stole from LOTR!)  
  
Chapter 13: Questions. Questions that need answering.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As Link was fixing Brown up, the kid that Neo saved was asking millions of questions to Brown. "Who are you? Are you program? A retired Sentinel? An Agent? Who?" Kid asked.  
  
Brown chuckled. "I am one of those, but I am unable to tell you which."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hey, he's not going to tell you, so stop asking." Link replied.  
  
Brown moved his fingers around and tilted his head.  
  
"Ok! You're all fixed up. Now, I'll leave you guys to chat. I gotta go!" Link informed and left.  
  
Brown walked outside as the kid followed him. Brown looked over the railing in front of his cabin.  
  
"It's cool, isn't it?" Kid asked.  
  
"Yes . . . it is far more amazing than I could have imagined." Brown replied.  
  
"Hey, uh . . . there's gonna be a huge gathering at the temple. You gonna come?" Kid asked affectionately.  
  
Brown smirked. "I'll try."  
  
The kid smiled and ran off. Brown watched him go. "Enjoying the view?" asked a voice.  
  
Brown turned cautiously. There was an elderly man there. He wore a robe. Brown nodded. "Yes."  
  
"I suppose you do not know me. I am Councillor Hamman." said the chap, shaking hands with Brown.  
  
"Hello, Councillor. I do not have a number for a name. My proper name is . . . Brown." Brown hesitated.  
  
"It is an honour." Hamman replied, "I know that you've probably been told not to give out information about who you are, but . . . what was . . . or who was the program you were angry at?"  
  
Brown sighed in a chuckle.  
  
"Ah, I suppose you cannot tell me?" Hamman asked.  
  
"That is true. I fear that the truth too soon will be my downfall." Brown explained.  
  
"Yes, the truth does hurt. I know there are many people who say that they can keep secrets . . ." Hamman began.  
  
"But secrecy is far different from the force of reaction." Brown finished.  
  
Hamman laughed, "That's right! You nailed it, my friend. I admire your courage for this secrecy. However, a time shall arrive when you'll have to reveal the truth, because time seems to be against us."  
  
Hamman began to leave. "Good night, Brown."  
  
"Good night, Councillor." Brown replied.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Brown walked up and down the aisles of the cabins. He was thinking about how he could explain who he was to over 2,000 people. "Brown?" Glitch asked from behind him.  
  
Brown turned to her. "Yes?"  
  
"You're missing the ceremony." Glitch said. Right after she finished, they heard loud cheering and music start up. Glitch giggled, "er . . . you MISSED the ceremony."  
  
"I know. I needed some time to think." Brown began walking with Glitch.  
  
"Do you remember that day . . ." Brown began.  
  
"What? When you saved me? Yeah, I think about it everyday!" Glitch replied.  
  
(Begin memory)  
  
"It's not fair!" cried Glitch, punching the mirror, "Why do I look so different from everybody else?! ARGH!"  
  
She ran through her house, screaming, crying and pulling her hair. She grabbed a lamp and tossed it. She then sat down and began sobbing. Her tail wrapped around one of her legs. Suddenly, a knock at the door. She got up, put the face warmer on, and opened the door. "Yes . . .?"  
"Hello, Ms. Monroe." said a rather short man wearing a black suit. He had a big forehead, orangey-brown hair, and was pretty cute!  
  
"H-h-hello . . ." she replied.  
  
"I am well aware of your condition. I have come to help you." he held out a container with only one pill in it.  
  
"What's that?" Glitch asked.  
  
"It will make everything better . . ." said the man, smiling.  
  
(End Memory)  
  
Glitch turned to Brown. "I really owe everything to you . . . thank you." she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Brown would have blushed.  
  
"We're lucky it's not really cold down here, or that kiss would have become quite a situation." she giggled. They both laughed. "C'mon, let's go to the training area. I have a DATE."  
  
A/N: It was a short chapter, but oh well. The next chapter is fun! Please read and review! No flames please! 


	14. The Date

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MATRIX! Or the Terminator....  
  
Chapter 14: The Date  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"What do you mean we can't pass!?" Glitch roared.  
  
The two guards shook in fear. "We, uh, were given orders to keep this place off limits. You have to proceed to the temple."  
  
Brown walked over to the guards. "Please . . . she has a date. Won't you let her pass?"  
  
"No. Stand back, machine." said one guard.  
  
Glitch saw Brown's eyes flash red. He proceeded to reach out for the guard. He grabbed the guard by the jacket collar and lifted him up. "Please?"  
  
"YES! OK!" the guard cried.  
  
They ran away as Brown's eyes returned to normal. He turned to Glitch and smiled. She was unimpressed.  
  
"WHY did you do THAT?" Glitch asked.  
  
"Sorry, old force of habit." Brown smirked.  
  
"Well," Glitch began walking inside the training area with Brown, "That habit has gotta break fast, before it's too late. We can't afford to have a Terminator running around Zion."  
  
"Terminator?" Brown asked.  
  
"Dude, didn't you EVER watch movies?" Glitch laughed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Glitch hooked into the program with Brown's help. She'd actually found the program even though she wasn't on the Neb anymore. Glitch began walking through crowds of people. She knew exactly how to find him. Glitch looked ahead until she spotted the woman in the red dress. Glitch then turned around and faced some other people. When she turned around again, Agent Smith was there. Well, not the real one, but close enough. Of course, he was pointing a gun at her. "WOAH! Hey! Wait, Smith!" she yelped as she grabbed his arm.  
  
Smith raised an eyebrow and cocked the gun. "YEEE! Hey, buster! You asked me out to dinner!" Glitch roared.  
  
Smith slowly lowered the gun, "Sorry."  
  
"S'ok. Let's go!" Glitch smiled.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was the same restaurant that Cypher went to. Glitch had heard all about Cypher. "Mouse, you really tried to make this place real . . . ." Glitch thought aloud.  
  
They sat down at a table. Glitch ordered a steak and was blabbing endlessly. Smith didn't seem to mind. He just looked evil . . . the same evil he was 6 months ago.  
  
Outside the program, Brown was chuckling at what he was seeing. Then, something in the Agent part of his mind tweaked. It said something to him, but he didn't know what. Then, he looked outside to find a commander and two captains approaching. "Oh no . . ." Brown grabbed the operator's headphone.  
  
"Glitch! The commander . . . HE'S HERE!" he yelled.  
  
The doors flew open. Brown turned to the visitors. "Sir . . .?"  
  
"Well, Android. I suppose you'd want to explain yourself before I throw you in the stockade? If it were up to me, you'd be there already! You're snooping around an important area!" Lock growled.  
  
"I am thankful then, Commander, that it is NOT up to you." Brown said, slowly straightening his back to stand up.  
  
"SHUT UP! I did not give you permission to speak yet!" Lock roared, trying to ignore Niobe's snickering, "Now, explain yourself!"  
  
"Commander Lock! We've found something!" shouted a crewmember that Brown hadn't seen a minute ago.  
  
"What?" Lock asked, walking over there.  
  
Niobe looked at Brown, who was staring at the floor. "I don't think you were here to cause any trouble. You don't have to be afraid of me." Niobe reassured.  
  
Brown shook his head. "I just feel like I've lost the trust of all the people I've sworn to protect."  
  
"I don't believe it." they heard Lock say.  
  
Niobe walked over there. She caught sight of Glitch, then Glitch talking to the Agent. "Oh no. ."  
  
Lock picked up the headphone. "GLITCH! Get your smart-ass out here, now! You're going to see the Councilors to explain yourself!" he roared.  
  
Glitch, in the program, jumped. She startled Smith.  
  
"What is wrong, Ms. Monroe?" Smith asked.  
  
"I gotta go! I'll see you later!" Glitch ran out of the restaurant, "If I'm still alive." she said under her breath.  
  
A few minutes later, she awoke. Niobe removed the plug. Glitch saw the sad look on Niobe's face. Glitch tried to put the situation together by how Lock would see it.  
  
Brown, the machine, hooked her into the "Matrix" so she could reveal secrets to an Agent.  
  
Glitch widened her eyes. "WAIT! It's not what it looks like!" she yelped as a crew member put cuffs on her.  
  
"You can tell that to the Council when we arrive." Lock snapped.  
Glitch gulped. She looked at Brown who was staring at the floor while wearing handcuffs. "Oh boy . . ." Glitch whispered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Why is there never a happy ending? Oh well! By the way, to all the fans of this . . . PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME ANYMORE! *cries* I realize I haven't updated in a while, but I'm getting there. High School semester 2 is tough on me! Anyway, the next chapter isn't as eventful, but I'll update when I can. 


End file.
